


Your favorite wine

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Requited Love, and wine of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: For halloween i decided to challenge myself and write a 5k + story with a prompt from the book “642 things to write about” by the San Francisco Writers’ Grotto. I didn’t quite finish in time. I was nowhere close to done on the 28th of october so i gave up. But then at the end of 2018 a lot of shit went down. 2018 itself was a hard year for me but  I lost my dad in december. And the night after his funeral i opened the document again and started writing. This time determined to finish.It isn’t very good.





	Your favorite wine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, i started this before my dad died and i really loved my dad. He was a great person and an amazing father. I miss him and this story has nothing to do with him. Chris has nothing to do with my dad. Or the real chris joseph. Sorry to both dads. And sorry for how bad this is.   
> also thanks stinky ugly man i named my new orange kitten jason

It’s the evening before Halloween,   
Josh’s favorite holiday.  
Or maybe his favorite is Christmas?  
Both, it’s definitely both.  
Josh never has found it easy to pick between two things anyway ;).  
While tomorrow was for dressing up (even if it was just to hand out candy), watching horror movies and maybe (just maybe) going to Mark’s party,  
tonight was the night for any and all last-minute additions to his costume and playing the scariest video games he, and Tyler owned.   
Which explained why he was currently smashing buttons on his ps4 controller  
with Tyler cowering behind him.  
“So what are you planning on being for Halloween again, I forgot?”  
Josh asked, nonchalantly as he destroyed a pop up zombie on the screen.  
“Oh, I’m not dressing up. SHIT!”  
the smaller man started as another jumpscare displayed on the screen.  
“You’re what?”  
Josh didn’t remember him mentioning that  
“I’m not dressing up. I mean josh come on you're 22 and I’m 21 we are adults! Are you really still dressing up for Halloween? You aren’t even planning on going to Mark’s party, you're just staying here, watching horror movies and answering the door for the trick-or-treaters. The only ones your age that is getting dressed up are the parents of said trick or treaters and I think I would notice if you had a kid laying around this tiny 2 bedroom house, so, I don’t think you have one. Maybe it is time that you grow up.”  
Ouch. That hurt.  
“What did Halloween ever do to you Tyler? Huh? I’m sorry I actually enjoy dressing up. and don’t tell me to grow up you were the one cowering behind my back while I was playing a VIDEO GAME! You’re the one acting childish, getting so worked up about a costume! Like dude, all you had was just that you didn’t want to dress up and I would have let it go. I mean you have dressed up every year since we left that god awful town! You’ve been so excited for Halloween every year since we met!”  
Josh stood up and started to walk away but suddenly Tyler grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
“Bullshit”  
tyler never cursed, he was getting serious.  
“No way in hell you would have dropped it. I know how you are josh you would have bugged me for hours. So yeah maybe i acted rashly just now but I know for a fucking fact that you would not have dropped it, just like you wouldn’t drop it when I told you that i didn't like milk or that i didn't want to go see my brother’s graduation, even if i didn’t have to see my parents, maybe you should just fucking drop it and let me live my goddamn life. This is how it is. I don’t want to dress up for halloween this year. I get freaked out by milk because of my shitty father and i will not see my fucking family, any of them. EVER AGAIN. Leave me alone.”  
tyler turned and stormed to the kitchen.   
“Where the hell did that bottle of wine go? JOSH DID YOU DRINK MY WINE?”  
tyler was still pissed, you could hear it in his voice.  
“No? Why the fuck would i drink your wine you know for a fact that i hate that wine! Plus do you really think that i would drink an entire bottle of wine and you wouldn’t be able to tell?’”  
josh scoffed.  
Neither of them really drank all that often but  
tyler liked to have a bottle of wine around the house for special occasions or when he felt like he deserved a drink.  
“Well, where else it go?”  
tyler waved his hand accusingly around the kitchen.  
“I didn’t drink it! AND, i know it's your favorite wine so even if i was just CRAVING a drink, i wouldn’t just drink your wine that's no way to treat someone you love.”  
tyler whipped around.   
After 7 years of friendship.  
They had never said that.  
They both had their reasons but they never told each other why.  
Tyler was afraid that if he said it Josh would leave.  
Or hurt him.  
Love was pain.  
That was all tyler knew.  
Josh was afraid that Tyler would hate him.  
Because Josh didn't just love him as a friend.  
You know this by now, of course you do, you read the tags, you clicked on this. Everyone else knows too.  
All of their friends did.  
It was even part of the reason they left the rental house.  
Everyone could tell that josh and tyler were supposed to be a thing.  
Everyone except tyler.  
Josh was infatuated with this man, that he had basically grown up with.  
The guy he had taught basically everything to since his family didn’t.  
The guy that had been there for the biggest events in his life.  
And helped him through it all.  
Just like Josh helped tyler, Tyler helped josh.  
He was there for Josh getting left at the altar at age 20 (it’s a long long long story), getting a dog,  
leaving tyler’s abusive dad and their shitty hometown,  
moving to Columbus,  
getting another dog,  
moving in with all their friends,  
moving into their own house  
and about 10 jobs.  
All of it, the two of them against the world.  
It all just meant so much to josh.  
It was their life.  
They had each other no matter what.  
How could Josh not fall in love with Tyler.  
Yeah,  
there was still so much that he had yet to learn about Tyler and the life he lead before he met josh those 7 years ago,  
but they have their whole life ahead of them, together.  
At least if they get through this terrible fight.  
“I’m going to my room. Don’t fucking think about coming in Joshua or i will kick. Your. ass.”  
Tyler’s eyes were dark with rage as he pointed at josh.   
they both knew that it was an empty threat.  
Josh had at least 50 pounds of pure muscle over tyler.  
“Alright.. I respect you tyler. Good night.”  
josh hung his head.  
He could feel tears clinging to his cheeks.  
Tyler walked away.  
Josh stood there, unmoving until he heard the scratching of Jason and Jim at the back door.  
He sulked over and opened the door.  
“Huh, i thought i locked this. Oh, well.”  
he flicked the lock and walked back to the living room.  
He could hear Tyler playing his piano in his room.  
It was one of the newer songs, he could tell, the way that he played it with a bit of joy even though it was quite a depressing song.  
New songs always made tyler feel better.  
Like he had accomplished something even on his darkest days.  
It made Josh happy to hear all of tyler’s new songs.  
Now it just made him sadder.  
He had really hurt his friend.  
Tyler had loved halloween since that first year they moved here.  
Fresh faced teenagers in the biggest city they had ever visited.  
He thought back to the past halloweens he had shared with the cryptid called tyler, teaching him all the things his father had kept from him with locked doors and clenched fists.  
Trying to figure out what cause this sudden hatred of halloween.

2011-sophomore year of high school  
“So Ty, do you have any plans for Halloween? I am so excited. I’m dressing up as an alien skeleton for when i take my little brother trick or treating. I mean i know that since we are in high school we shouldn’t be excited for crap like that but honestly i am still so pumped for halloween! I love it so much, my family goes all out, it's like the one non-christian-y holiday thing my family does which like i care about god and stuff but i couldn’t imagine not being able to celebrate Halloween. What are your plans?”  
“I don’t have any. My family isn’t allowed to celebrate it. Something about the devils day and witchcraft and all that jazz. You know my family is super against all that kind of stuff.”  
Josh looked up from his math homework, where he was doodling sketches of his halloween costume, to look at his friend.   
Tyler was spinning around in Josh’s desk chair staring at his feet.   
“Oh, sorry dude. I didn’t realise that applied to halloween too. I mean i can see the blasphemy and all that nonsense in the like super dark, limited part of the holiday but honestly i think that hating halloween is the same thing as hating gay people. I mean god created both right and if he loves everyone that includes gay people and people obsessed with halloween. My mom always taught me that god loves all no matter what and that includes people who love halloween. But if you're uncomfortable with it i can drop it.”   
Josh started to get worried he could see tyler get more and more uncomfortable on the subject.   
He and tyler had only been friends since Tyler started public school at the beginning of the year.   
And that was only a month and a half ago.   
Josh couldn’t be scaring his new friend off in a month and a half.   
“It’s fine Josh. i kind of always wanted to celebrate it and stuff i was just never allowed to. My dad would freak out if he found me doing anything related to halloween… or like gay people”   
Tyler whispered the last bit, shooting a quick smile Josh’s way before going back to his typical frown.   
“Hmm” Josh murmured before turning back to his homework.  
“Anyway dude do you have any clue what the equation to find the perimeter of an equilateral triangle even is?”  
“Not in the slightest dude.”   
Josh looked up to see a giant grin on his friends face.   
He grinned back   
and let the butterflies in his stomach be,  
for now.  
2014- first year in columbus  
“Now that you are away from your dad that means you get to dress up this halloween! For the first time ever! We have to go all out! Do all the traditions! I am so excited for this halloween! I’m going to make it perfect just for you Ty Guy.”  
“Josh, your birthday was literally yesterday. It is too early to be thinking about halloween. I mean the stores don’t even have the halloween displays up yet!”  
“Nonsense tyler, we are adults now, and now that we finally have an apartment we can celebrate how we want. Which means we do things like adults. We signed this lease as adults. We got jobs as adults. Hell we left Columbus as adults now it’s just official that we are adults with a home and without parents controlling our lives.We plan ahead, now like mature people. Which means we start thinking about what we what to be NOW.”   
Josh rolled over on their single mattress to face his best friend.   
It was hard getting an apartment in a part of the city that wasn’t completely terrifying, would take 2 boys fresh out of high school, that just moved to town and didn't even have jobs (they did now but they need a place to live first) so they settled on a relatively cheap studio apartment.   
With only one bed.   
At first they were switching the bed and couch   
(one using the bed, one using the couch)   
every night but they finally just gave in and shared the damn bed.   
It made every night feel like a sleepover tyler claimed.  
Meanwhile josh just prayed that he wouldn’t have anymore wet dreams about tyler. “Fine, what are you going to be?”   
Tyler asked, facing his bedmate.   
“I don’t know yet. i'm either going to be a ghost or spiderman. Or the ghost of spiderman. I haven’t picked yet. The real question is what do you want to be. I mean it is your very first ever first halloween dressing up!”   
Tyler stared deep into josh’s eyes.   
He thought.   
There were so many options.   
Literally the whole entire world of costumes had opened before him.   
“I think…. I want to be,   
The  
Skeleton  
Of  
An   
Alien.”  
Josh gasped and then thought an then gasped again.  
“THAT'S WHAT I WAS THE HALLOWEEN OF THE YEAR WE FIRST MET!”  
“Yeah no doy sherlock! I thought you looked really cool so maybe i should do it too.”  
Tyler laughed.   
Josh giggled, his cheeks turning red.   
“I’ll call my folks tomorrow and see if they can mail me my costume i made. You might have grown enough to fit into it now.”   
“Shut up loser!”   
Tyler shoved him lightly but Josh still dramatically threw himself off the bed  
“Ow, loser don't push me, i will beat you up”  
“Haha like you even could!”  
“Is that a challenge Ty? You know i can’t back down from a challenge”  
“Fight me then, Dun!”  
They laughed for what felt like hours until Jim barked for attention pulling them back to reality and away from their own world together and away from the butterflies in Josh’s stomach.  
2016- the big move pt2  
“I cannot believe we are renting a HOUSE! That is so cool. Even if we do have to share the house with a bunch of other guys,they are our best friends. We have got to have a halloween party again this year!”   
Tyler, with the dogs, was jumping around josh as he loaded the last box from their shitty 1 bedroom apartment they shared with the 2 pups.   
“I knew you would fall in love with halloween like i did i mean you’ve celebrated it what like twice? And you already think you are ready to throw a whole party? Psh! Lucky mark, michael, other josh, Chris, Nick, and i are super halloween/party/halloween party experts and are ready to teach you, the halloween novice, all about throwing the best halloween party ever.” Josh was right.   
Everybody raved about his and Mark’s party last year and before then Mark was the go to party expert.   
Together he and mark dominated the halloween party scene.   
Even with expectations set high Josh was ready.   
“It’s going to be even better with us actually living there this year. I know you don’t drink but please just get like a little plastered??? For me? You won’t even have to be the designated driver cause we’ll already be home!”   
Josh opened the car door fo his friend on the dogs currently leashed to his hands.   
“It’s not even legal for us to drink, Josh.”  
“So? like everyone our age drinks and you haven’t had like a single alcoholic beverage ever in your entire life!”   
Josh gazed up at the apartments one last time.   
“Bye shitty apartment!”  
Tyler waved.   
Josh laughed.   
“Anyway yes i have had an “alcoholic beverage” .”  
Tyler did exaggerated air quotes.   
“No way!! What did you have? Vodka? Tequila? Wine? Most people's first is wine.”   
josh pulled out of the parking lot, a last glance behind him.   
He took a deep breath,   
“It was an expired bud lite when i was 13. It was awful and i never want to drink anything like it ever again. I mean my dad beat that into me.”   
tyler looked out the window and he pulled jason onto his lap.   
Josh’s face dropped.   
He knew what Tyler meant.   
He knew what his dad did.   
His grip tightened as he stared ahead at the road.   
Tyler put on the radio.  
“I think i’m going to dress up as a nice set of tupperware this year.”  
Josh almost served off the road.  
The butterflies were still there.  
September 2018 - good(?) news  
“Hey um Ty?”  
Tyler peaked his head around the door frame of the kitchen in their new apartment.   
‘I just got a call from my mom.”  
“Yeah? What did she say? Jordan coming to visit? Or maybe Ashley and the new baby!?”   
Tyler grinned but it slowly dropped when Josh’s face didn’t change.   
“What happened, is everyone okay?”  
“Uh, my mom said you’re dad died. uh, apparently all the drinking caught up with him. Jay found him dead on the floor of his bedroom. She didn’t say what the cause of death was, but the funeral is a week from sunday. She wanted to call earlier but it was hard to track down your family. She heard it first through rumors. You know how that town is.”   
he let a tiny, wry laugh.   
“We can drive out tomorrow? I mean it would be nice to visit my family, and i know that they will be there for you, they already consider you one of us. And i know that it may be kind of a relief for him to be gone but i know that it is still losing a father.”  
All tyler could do was nod.   
He started shaking.   
Josh quickly wrapped him up in a hug.   
“Come on.”   
he guided the small boy in his arms to his bed,   
laying him down and warping them in his blanket.   
He pressed a kiss to the top of his head.   
“I’m gonna call you out of work for the next 2 weeks. Think of it as a vacation!”  
“Except there's a dead body at the end”  
“Yeah..”  
“Thanks josh.”  
“No problem.”  
The i love you is implied.

“I miss him. Do you think i fucked up?”  
josh lemanted to his dogs.   
Jim cocked his head while jason dozed in Josh’s lap.   
“I think that i fucked everything up. Why did he just stop wanting to celebrate halloween i mean what happened?”   
jason woke up,   
looked at josh,   
hopped down   
and trotted to Tyler’s door.   
He scratched at the door.   
“Go away, Josh!”  
“It’s not me, its jason!”  
“Oh”  
He opened the door and let the little dog hop into the room before slamming it closed again.  
That night josh dreamed of the two of them together again, lying side by side, hands intertwined, legs tangled together.   
They weren’t kissing just sharing the same breath,   
and josh let the butterflies be.   
he awoke with a start.  
and suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness and shame and missed opportunities.   
It was only 4 am, way too early to actually wake up.   
But he couldn’t go back to sleep.  
all he could think about Tyler.  
It was 4am and Tyler couldn't get to sleep.  
He loved halloween and even after just a couple years of celebrating it felt wrong not.  
It meant so much to Josh But also.  
His dad hated it.  
And Chris is gone.  
No more danger.  
He thought back to seeing his family for the first time in four years.  
Maddie and Zack cried. Jay stayed away from him.  
Jay felt betrayed by Tyler for leaving.  
Zack was the hero of the house.  
He kept maddie and Jay safe.  
He did what tyler had done for years.  
Guilt had filled him about leaving his family.  
Guilt filled him for not being there for four years.  
Guilt filled him for not protecting his siblings.  
They used to be the most important thing to him.  
He was mad at josh for making him leave.  
And halloween.  
The first real betrayal to his father.  
Celebrating it filled him with even more guilt.  
It was hard to hide it from Josh.  
it was hard to hide everything from josh.  
Josh was his everything.  
It was just hard to admit things to him.  
How it wasn’t just his dad who abused him.  
How he nearly failed school because his “homeschooling” was just his mom forcing misinterpreted bible passages into his head.  
How he had starved himself to feed his siblings from the ages of 12 to 15.  
How he was gay.  
That was the hardest to keep.  
He knew that josh wouldn’t care.  
Josh was bi  
and while he had a long time girlfriend he was still into men  
and he had gay friends  
and was very open about how homophobia was destroying the mental health of millions,  
yet Tyler was still too scared to come out.  
Especially because he was in love with josh  
and he was 100% josh didn’t love him back.  
Internalized homophobia and the fear of unrequited love kept Tyler in the closet  
for years.  
He was only 21 and while it was completely normal for him to be a virgin  
it still made him feel bad to see people his age not only out there having sex but even getting married  
(although there were only a handful of them that actually were getting married),  
and worse yet, tyler still didn’t know anything about sex  
and EVEN worse than that he had never even kissed anyone.  
He kept that a secret from josh as well.  
He didn’t want josh to know all the bad things about him.  
He was so scared that josh would leave.  
So he bottled it all up.  
Surely josh didn’t really care that much, right?  
But what if he did?  
What if he had liked tyler, like, like-liked tyler,  
and then he found out how utterly lame Tyler really was.  
When Josh had first had sex in their junior year the first and only person that he had told was tyler.  
He told him, probably too much, like everything.  
And then when Josh had sex with a GUY for the first time when they first moved to Columbus he told tyler everything.  
Josh didn’t have secrets from Tyler.  
He told him everything.   
Josh probably didn’t even want to know about tyler anyway though.  
Right?  
A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts.   
His first thought was Jason   
(who while tiny, is one of the loudest creatures tyler had ever met (and josh plays the drums))   
but he was cuddled up to his side snoring softly and making little kicks chasing rabbits in his dreams.   
It was probably just Jim he thought.   
But jim was Josh’s support dog and always slept by his side.   
It had made things awkward when josh climbed into tyler’s bed after he heard him crying with nightmares.   
What could be making that noise?   
Tyler’s next thought was a ghost,   
maybe even the ghost of his dad come to haunt him for disobeying him and jesus! Only one way to find out.   
He gently climbed out of bed and crept out into the hall.   
“FUCK!”   
He ducked just in time to miss the bat Josh swung over his head.   
“Oh my god, tyler are you okay? I had no idea it was you, i’m so sorry.”   
josh pleaded for Tyler’s forgiveness as he helped the younger man up.   
“Josh i think there is someone in the kitchen and while i am still very mad at you, you have a bat and i think it would be best if you hit whoever is currently in the kitchen in the face.”   
“Oh. Yeah for sure.”  
Josh walked further down the hall before crouching down to peak around the doorway.   
He turned back to look at tyler and he could see the fear in his eyes.   
He mouthed something at him.   
Just one word.   
“Ty!”   
and in an instant tyler was by his side.   
“I’ve got you.”  
Josh jumped out from behind the wall,   
tyler quick on his heels   
and swung wildly.   
The person in their house leapt out of the way,   
over their counter   
and out the backdoor they had left open.   
“FUCK”   
tyler yelled.   
“How could they just Get away? FUCK YOU DUDE!”   
he yelled out the backdoor.   
“It doesn't look like they stole anything. Actually look at this. Your wine!”   
Josh smiled a little as he shut the door but by the time he turned around tyler was already crying on the floor.   
“Hey, hey, babe what's wrong?”   
this was the only time that josh felt he could give tyler any pet name other than ty guy. And it about tyler’s heart sing everytime he hears it.   
“ there’s no reason to cry! I know it was scary but we can just secure this door closed a little bit better, right? You're gonna be okay i promise. The dogs and i are going to keep you safe i promise. You are safe with us. I’ll take care of you. I swear to you. You’re going to be okay. I'm here baby. I’m here.”   
Josh cradled him in his arms and carried him into his own bedroom.   
Tyler always liked Josh’s room better than his.   
It smelled nice,   
like josh and incense and pine needles,  
and it was always lit with fairy lights.   
There were about 4 blankets in addition to his sheet and weighted blankets on josh’s bed and it was just right for calming down Tyler’s shaking body.   
“I, i, i, josh i-”  
“Shh, baby boy just go to sleep”  
“I have to, i have to talk to you about some stuff.”  
“What do you mean, tyler?”  
“I have to talk to you.”  
“Okay, talk.”  
“ i’m really sorry with how i acted today. I really miss halloween but i’m scared. My dad. He would beat the fear into me and even though he is dead now i’m still afraid. I’m so scared. And seeing my mom again, even from a distance- what if she finds me”

September 2018  
“Hey, ty, wake up, we’re back in town”  
“The boys are back in town!” tyler shouted as he awoke.  
“Heck Yeah!”  
After all the times that josh and tyler had been in to see Josh’s family in the last four years never had they visited this side of town.   
It was a small town but it was split by a river making it a little bit easier to keep away from Tyler’s dad.   
But now he had to go across the river to the north part of town.   
And see his mom.   
And face his siblings like the coward he was.  
“What if my mom hits me again? Or worse?” tyler thought.   
“Are you okay, dude?”   
Josh glanced over at tyler before turning back to the road.  
“Yeah, it’s just. Weird. We haven’t been over here in years. It’s a lot.”  
“ i get it man. I mean i don’t. I really don’t get it, but i’m here for you and whatever you need. You’re my best friend, dude, i care about you.”   
josh signalled and turned into the Church parking lot.   
Josh’s parents were there.   
So were his older sister, Ashley, her husband, Andrew, and their baby, Lily.   
He knew Jordan had refused to come.   
He didn’t blame him.  
-“It’s nothing against you , tyler i wish i could be there for you, i just can’t do it. Not knowing what that man did to you.”  
“It’s okay dunky i get it.”-  
Tyler wished he wasn’t there.   
He didn't have to be.   
But he did, really.   
He had to go to his dad’s funeral.   
He had to.   
And as josh put the car in park and turned to look at tyler,   
Tyler spotted his family.   
Zack was so tall.   
But Jay was taller.   
Jay was huge and he missed all of it.   
He missed jay’s entire life!   
Tyler couldn’t help it.   
He started bawling.  
Josh knew.   
He pulled the car out of the church parking lot and drove them back over the bridge. Away.  
It wasn’t until 2 days later that Tyler got together with his siblings.  
“Mom doesn’t know we are here.”   
Zack said, sitting down   
“I thought as much. Listen. I’m sorry for running away. I’m sorry that i got to live a good life meanwhile you all were back here suffering. I wish i had taken you with me. I wish that i had thought a little bit more about you guys rather than just myself. I wi-”  
“Tyler,”   
madison interrupted him.   
“ we understand. We are still here and now we know that you are alive and safe and that’s all that matters.”   
maddie shook her head.   
Tears started to splatter themselves down her cheeks.   
Soon Zack and Tyler’s own tears fell down too.   
The only one that wasn’t crying was Jay.   
“Guys if you ever get out of this town please come to columbus. I miss you and Josh and i have a house. If you want you can stay with us.”  
“Ty, maddie and jay still have to graduate and mom is still here. We can’t leave. Maybe when they graduate, but until then we have to stay. I love you bro and we will call. But you left. We still have to deal with life here. We have a lot to deal with now. Just like you used to. We can’t leave like you did.”   
Zack stood up.   
“See you later, ty.”  
Maddie waved, tears still there.   
Jay just walked out.   
Tyler sat at the diner table a little longer.   
His head hanging until he heard a shout from outside.  
“HE OFFERED US AND OUT AND YOU DIDN’T TAKE IT?”  
It was Jay.  
“JAY YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. TYLER TOOK THE COWARDS WAY OUT. THE ONLY WAY TO GET JUSTICE IS TO STAY AND FIGHT. WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE LIKE HE DID. MOM WILL FIND US AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE.”  
Tyler broke down.

 

“What do you mean if your mom finds you. I thought it was just-”  
“Nope,” tyler said, popping the p.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have done something! We could still do something? If i already knew about your dad why not tell me about your mom?”  
“ I don’t know. If you didn’t know it was easier to pretend it wasn’t happening. Right?”  
“Tyler,”  
“Josh, i’m in love with. Also i’m gay. Also i'm a virgin and really fucking damaged, but you make me feel better. You make it all better and i probably just really fucked it all up by telling you this but i can’t-”  
He was cut off by the most cliche move tyler had have ever had the joy to experience. Josh’s lips on his.   
“I love you too. And i’m here for you. always.”  
The boys drifted off the sleep with gentle face kisses and soft cuddles.   
They wake up to halloween candy, soft love and a bottle of tyler’s favorite wine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this and please leave a kudo and or a comment i would really appreciate it. find me on tumblr @jenshler_is_a_bad_ship_name  
> or  
> @wishicouldgetausername  
>  love you and have a good day.


End file.
